FEeling Safe
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie is surprised to find that the one place she last expected would be the place she feels safest.


Feeling Safe

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

"You will join the harvest and you will help grow our numbers. Seize her" Mabe ordered and several fae surrounded me. Who the fuck did she think she was.

"Like hell, come on Grandpa Earl" I said as I reached for him.

"Insolent child" Mabe screeched and came forward. Her face turned ugly and evil and I jumped back startled. These creatures were vile and creepy not happy and sunny. As she reached out to grab me I shot my hands out and a huge burst of light came out and hit Mabel in the chest. It was so strong that she flew backward ten feet into a tree. Did I do that?

I had to get out of there but how? I want to be safe and happy.

Just then the world started to shake and shimmer in and out of focus. I felt a sense of vertigo and then everything went black. When my vision cleared I realized I was no longer in the fairy realm and I also realized that Grandpa Earl was no longer with me.

"Sookie?" came the deep timber of Eric's voice. I spun around and came face to face with Eric. I was in his office at Fangtasia. How did that happen? Where the hell was Grandpa Earl?

"Where did you come from? One minute you weren't here and the next you were. You've been gone for a long time. It's good to see you again. What is that sweet aroma?" Eric purred as he looked me up and down. I can't say that his stare wasn't making my lady parts sit up and take notice.

I mean sure Eric is hot and I have always thought that but I was with Bill before and wouldn't give it a second thought. Now? Well now I was single and there was obviously chemistry between us.

"It's been that long?" I asked no one inpaticular. Grandpa Earl did say that it felt a lot shorter than twenty years. With that thought of Grandpa I shook my head and cleared my jumbled thoughts.

"I was in the Fairy Realm with my cousin but let me tell you. Those fairies are not what they seem. They wanted to use me as a baby factory so after hitting the Queen with my light, it seems I popped here" I explained not sure why I was telling Eric all this.

"Hmmm, fairies" Eric said and licked his lips as he came closer. I noticed the front of his leather pants bulging and it made me flash back to the night I saw him naked. Holy cow the man was equipped. I licked my lips as I continued to stare.

Eric came right up close and bent his nose to my neck and sniffed. I can't say that it grossed me out, uh huh it actually did the opposite. I felt my panties moisten and knew when Eric caught my scent.

Then Eric seemed to shake out of his trance and his eyes focussed.

"Did you say that they wanted to use you to produce more fairies?" he asked me.

"What? Yes, yes I did" I said as I gathered my thoughts together. I watched Eric smirk. Ass.

"Fairies are tricky and cannot be trusted. Bill should have told you this" Eric said.

"He should have told me a lot of things, but he didn't. Asshole" I grumbled under my breathe.

"You are a wonder, Sookie Stackhouse. Pam" Eric said and Pam appeared at his office door.

"Eric?" Pam replied.

"Watch the bar. I will drive Sookie home" Eric said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yummy" Pam said as she licked her lips and devoured me with her eyes.

"Sookie is mine" Eric growled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I was going to protest but what was the use? So I kept my mouth shut.

The drive back was quiet and I used it to think about why I had popped to Fangtasia? Did Eric make me feel safe? Yes he did make me feel safe grom others. He was a badass Viking vampire who was 1000 years old. Now feeling safe from him, was another story. Eric made me feel things that I never felt before. He made me feel wild and alive, passion. I was just afraid to let go.

As we pulled up to my back porch I noticed Bill was on my porch. I got out of the car and walked up the steps. I just wanted to go to bed without the drama.

"Sookeh, where have you been?" Bill asked.

"None of your business Bill Compton. Go home" I ordered as I tried to unlock my door but it wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" I yelled in fury.

"Um, Sookie? I might have forgot to tell you that I own this house now" Eric spoke up with a fangy smile.

"What? No way. I own this house and I sure as hell didn't sell it to you" I growled out as I advanced on him.

"Sookeh, he is a liar" Bill hissed out from beside me. I turned to look at him.

"You are mine" Eric said with a purr. I rounded on him and got in his face.

"I'm not yours" I yelled at the infuriating vampire before me.

"Then who's are you? Not, Compton's, no he abandoned you and left you behind. The were? Na, he's to wrapped up in his family and pack to claim you. Everyone who claims to love you, where are they? They have all abandoned you in one way or another. I bought this house for you Sookie. Your fool brother was determined to get rid of it. He needed the money for his new family. The key's and deed are in the mailbox" Eric said as he watched me.

"I' am no one's, especially yours" I replied as menacingly as I could as I went to the mailbox beside the door and found an envelope inside. It contained the deed, keys and a letter from Eric.

"You see I knew you would be back and I wanted you to feel safe and at home. For all the trouble that I have caused you I had your home cleaned and repaired. I don't want anything from you. My love for you holds no bounds. I will be there for you if you need me. You are mine Sookie and one day you will realize that" Eric explained as he bent and kissed me on top of my head.

"HE lies" Billed yelled out. Eric had him by the throat and was growling inches from his face.

"You are the one that lies Compton. As your sheriff I order you to stay away from this house unless you are invited by Sookie. Do you understand?" Eric growled out. His growling was making me wet.

"Yess" Bill replied like a petulant child and Eric dropped him to the ground.

"Go home Bill" I said and in a flash he was gone.

"Thank you Eric although I'm still suspicious of you but thank you and goodnight" I said and unlocked the door and let myself in.

I heard Eric say a few words and then I heard his car start up and drive away. I had a quick shower and threw on some p.j's. I was still worried for Grandpa Earl and I needed to figure a way to get him back home. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

"Your body says differently. I can hear your heart race when I come closer. I can smell your arousal and god's you smell sweet and edible" Eric said as he licked his lips and winked. Suddenly I found it very hot and hard to swallow around the lump in my throat.

"Don't be nasty, buddy. Please leave so that I can get dressed and go to bed" I grumbled as I glared at him.

"I will go but you must get this through that stubborn head of yours, you must belong to someone or your easy prey. I will not wait for ever Sookie Stackhouse for you to realize what I already know and that is, YOU ARE MINE" Eric said and pulled me to him and laid one hell of a kiss on me and then he was gone. His indeed.

I bolted upright in bed. The sun was shining in through the window casting a soft golden glow. My sheets were soaked and I found that I was aroused. Were my dreams telling me something? Damn vampire.


End file.
